Rectification of alternating current (AC) signals to provide a direct current signal is used in many applications. In some such applications, the given signals have to be rectified before those signals are provided to subsequent circuitry in order to prevent reverse current bias or reverse voltage polarity, during the negative portion of the input signal cycle. Use of diodes is a common solution to provide such rectification. However, there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with rectification depending on the demands of the given application, such as in the case of multi-channel rectification.